


放开那个omega

by Old_Scenery



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2020-08-19 07:17:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20205862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Old_Scenery/pseuds/Old_Scenery





	1. 23

萧烈的心脏猛地一震，只见简晰白皙的脸颊上浮起一层浓重的绯红，眼中汪着水雾，眼神迷离没有焦距。眉头微微蹙着，不是平常生气的神态，而是忍耐着什么似的难耐和无措，薄薄的下唇被咬出了一丝血迹。

这神情仿佛化作一团火苗，直蹿萧烈下腹，鞭打着每根神经，噌地烧到大脑。威士忌味登时决堤奔涌。

萧烈猛咽一口吐沫，用尽所有力气保持理智，伸手握上简晰手臂，试图摇醒他。谁知肌肤刚一接触，简晰瞬间像触了电一样浑身一颤，身体温度骤然上升。

“怎么了？”萧烈惊得忙收手退开，不料下一瞬简晰忽然爬出被子，整个人软倒进他怀里，腰肢不受控制地一下下摆着，蹭得萧烈快要疯了。

简晰死死抓着他T恤前襟，含水的眼睛望着他，双唇一张一翕急剧喘息，“我难受……”

三个字化作一股电流，在萧烈下腹猛烈一抽。他紧捏住简晰手臂，哑声道：“哪难受？”

“我……不知道……哪都难受……”简晰声音颤不成声，小腹不停蹭着萧烈，大股樱桃味直往他神经上撞，“你……帮我……”

萧烈只听耳膜嗡得一声，威士忌味再也不受控制，冲破每个毛孔，砰然炸开。

他一把揽过简晰后腰，另一手紧按住他后脑，像只饥饿的猛兽，狠狠吻了下去。

“嗯……唔……”简晰浑浑噩噩中感到舌头被粗暴顶弄、缠绕，威士忌味满溢进口腔，唇舌和上颚的每处敏感点被一一舔舐，时而温柔，时而凶狠，让人几乎溺毙在里面。

“简晰……你好甜啊……”萧烈满溢情欲的低音拍打在简晰耳廓，手从他侧腰划过胸口，最后抚上脖颈，在那一小片嫩肉上来回抚弄，“我要你……简晰……我要你……”

“嗯……”简晰难耐地哼了一声。突然停下的亲吻让空虚和酥痒在他浑身叫嚣，他煎熬地凑上前，探出舌尖索吻，“亲嘴……”

萧烈只觉脑中砰一声炸了，下腹那囤积的欲望几乎要爆裂出来。他一把按住简晰后脑，不管不顾地狠狠吻了上去。

“嗯唔……嗯……”简晰迷恋地回应着这甜腻又激烈的吻，但很快就被吻得连呼吸都顾不上，津液顺着嘴角划下来。

他被揽着腰半跪在床上，双腿由于激吻带来的酥麻而不住地打颤，几度要摔到床上，却又被萧烈一把捞起来，更加凶狠地深吻。

“哈啊……哈啊……”简晰趁萧烈停顿的空隙推开他，颤抖着喘息，“不要了……我跪不住——啊嗯！”

萧烈忽然往他后腰上狠狠一掐，拇指按住他下腹，其余四指扣住他腰窝，突然发力，一阵暴雨似的密集揉捏。

“嗯！啊嗯！不要……不要！”简晰的声音都变了调，死抓着萧烈胳膊，拼命抬高腰肢，想要摆脱他的钳制，却又被他按着侧腰一把拉回，换来又一波更狠更快的揉捏。

“啊……啊嗯！别捏了，求你……太刺激了，我受不了……”简晰的声音已经带上啜泣，伴随着惊喘，一声一声，直往萧烈小腹上抽。

“简晰……”萧烈吮吻着简晰的颈窝，声音低得可怕，“我喜欢你，我想要你……”

简晰被情欲折磨得无法理解萧烈的话，只不停地蹭着他小腹，小鸡啄米似的点着他双唇索吻。

萧烈眼神猛地一沉，手顺着他后腰弧度滑进了裤子里，中指按上已经湿滑不堪的穴口，然后，探了进去。

“啊！”简晰脊背猛地绷直，半跪的双腿登时软倒，整个身子栽进萧烈怀里，“嗯……出去……疼……疼！”

“忍着，不许娇气。”萧烈把简晰的外裤连着内裤一溜扯到了膝弯，宽大手掌覆上他半边臀瓣，毫不留情地大力揉捏，把白嫩臀肉蹂躏得转眼红了大片。

“不要……我疼……”简晰跪趴在萧烈胸口，下身被扒得一丝不挂，上身T恤却完好得穿着，宽大的衣摆被因难耐而前后摆动的腰肢带得不住晃荡。

这副景象让萧烈下体一紧，险些交代出来。他啪得一声在简晰臀瓣上拍了一把，贴着他耳廓惩罚似的哑声道：“腰晃成这样，还说不要？”

他不给简晰机会反应，又加了一根手指进去，点按抽插，带起一波波淫靡的水声。

“嗯！嗯……”起初的疼痛慢慢变成异样的酥痒，从后穴沿着尾椎一路攀升，织成一张电网，刺激着体内每一根神经。

细密的快感迅速累计、逐节攀升，在体内东奔西突却找不到突破点。简晰被折磨得几乎哭出来，无法自控地摆动腰臀，早已挺立的玉茎一下下蹭着萧烈的腹肌，却始终得不到疏解。

“想要我帮你摸吗？”萧烈的声音几乎着起火来。

“嗯……要膜……”简晰的下身紧紧贴着萧烈腹肌，情潮已经完全吞噬了他的意识。

萧烈猛吸一口气，一把握住简晰粉嫩的茎身，毫不留情地套弄起来。

“啊……啊！”简晰泄出连串不成声的呻吟，大股樱桃味扑天盖地溢出。汹涌的快感在下身迅速涨潮，脆弱的茎身和后穴被同时挑拨、点按。

忽然，萧烈在简晰阴茎顶端猛一按压，然后快速揉弄，紧接着在后穴深处摸到一处凸起，猝然一点。

“啊嗯！”简晰后背紧紧弓起，浑身剧烈痉挛，一股热流直冲顶端，射在了萧烈小腹上。

简晰瘫软在床上，晕眩中闻到一波一波威士忌味浪潮一样倾盖而来。他喘息着抬起脸，猛地一愣。

只见萧烈脱了衣服，露出霸悍逼人的alpha身体，人鱼线延伸处，一根粗长紫胀的阴茎挺立着。

简晰迷糊中意识到什么，转身就往床另一头爬去，却被一把攥住脚踝，不容反抗地拉了回去，随之感到后穴被一个滚烫的硬物顶了上来。

“不要！太大了……”

话音未落，他被一把翻了个身。磁啦一声，萧烈发狂一般扯烂了简晰身上的旧T恤，白皙单薄的胸膛登时暴露在视线之下，两点粉嫩茱萸在裂开的前襟边缘若隐若现。

萧烈双眼赤红，喉结滑动，倾身压到简晰身上，大掌探进他衣襟，在他胸膛间来回爱抚，最后停留在乳尖上，猝然一捏。

“嗯！”简晰紧抓住床单，紧接着感到温热手指在自己两边乳尖上反复揉捏、点按、挑拨，时快时慢，时轻时重，异样的酥麻层叠累积，从乳尖蔓延到两腿间，又渗透进后穴深处。

简晰拼命推拒，却被萧烈一把抓住双手，按到头顶，一边揉捏他乳尖，一边在他颈侧不住吮吻、舔弄，而后沉声道：“听话，把腿打开。”

简晰身体一颤，喝了迷魂药一般颤巍巍分开了双腿。

萧烈目光一暗，按住他双膝，骤然把他两腿掰得大开，湿润粘腻的小穴避无可避地暴露在眼前。

他把胀痛的龟头抵上嫩穴，捏住简晰大腿内侧，沉腰一耸，整根没入。

“嗯！嗯！”简晰猛地扬起脖颈，脊背因剧烈刺激而反弓，眼中水雾凝成泪珠，汩汩淌出眼眶，双手几乎把头顶床单扯了下来。

“别哭……”萧烈俯身舔去简晰眼角泪珠，啄吻至嘴角，伸出舌头顶开颤抖的唇瓣，温柔又霸道地勾缠那樱桃味的小舌。

“唔……”

萧烈边吻边摸上他挺立的乳尖，揉捏挑按，下身大开大合地肏干着细嫩甬道，顶撞出一声声细碎呻吟。

他从被吻肿的薄唇流连到纤细的脖颈，又缠绵至突出的锁骨，沿路留下一个个殷红吻痕。

“嗯……嗯……痒……好痒……”简晰感到一股电流冲后穴直打阴茎，好像有什么要冲破屏障，喷薄出来。他本能地摸上茎身，却不料被萧烈一把拍开。

“不许自己摸。”萧烈用命令的口吻道。

“哈嗯……我难受……”

萧烈从简晰破烂的T恤上扯下一条布，迅速绑在他茎身，然后又对准他后穴敏感点顶了两下。

“啊……啊！松开……松开！”

“不许自己射。”萧烈捏住他小腹和腰窝，一边揉捏，一边往他阳心上疾风骤雨地肏干。

“嗯……嗯！不要！别捏……松开我……”简晰的呻吟带上了哭腔，不可控制地摆动腰肢，在萧烈背上抓出道道红痕。

“喜欢我吗？嗯？喜不喜欢？说。”萧烈仍旧不留情地顶撞着他敏感点，捏着腰窝的力道也豪不松动。

“嗯……嗯……”简晰被干的神思迷离，除了铺天盖地的威士忌味，和灭顶的快感，什么都意识不到。

“喜不喜欢我？说出来就让你射。”萧烈恶劣地又往他阳心上肏了两下。

“啊！”简晰浑身剧烈一颤，玉茎顶端溢出一汩汩爱液，“喜欢……”

萧烈下身一紧，放轻了力道，在他阳心周围缓缓磨蹭，“喜欢谁？”

“嗯……嗯……”简晰痒得抬起腰，把茎身往萧烈腹肌上蹭。

萧烈恶意地往后一让，把他的腰按回床上，逼问道：“说，你喜欢谁？”

简晰快被折磨疯了，颤声道：“喜欢……萧烈……”

萧烈心尖剧烈一颤，抬手解了简晰茎身上的布带，随即往他阳心一阵密集抽插。

“啊……啊！”简晰穴肉疾速痉挛，绞得萧烈再也把持不住，沉腰狠肏进甬道深处，和简晰一起攀上了高潮。


	2. 24

简晰缓缓睁开眼睛，看到一束阳光从窗帘缝隙漏进来，他怔忡地眨了眨眼，渐渐闻到一股浓郁的樱桃酒味。

自己什么时候喝樱桃酒了？他有点搞不清状况，刚想要翻身，后腰传来一阵剧烈酸痛，私密处还跟着一麻。

“你终于醒了？”低沉带挑逗的声音贴着耳后响起，“你昨晚真可爱。”

简晰猛地一颤，反手就要推开。

“再给我抱会儿。”萧烈从背后死死搂着他，两手不规矩地从他小腹滑到下身和乳尖，恶意地挑弄揉捏。留在小穴里的阴茎转眼又精神起来，有一下没一下地往穴里顶弄。

简晰浑身战栗，立刻挣扎起来，嗔怒道：“松手！”

“再给我顶顶。”萧烈按着他的小腹，一深一浅地在里面磨蹭。

“拔出去！”简晰眼里笼起水雾，愤然转头瞪视萧烈，却不料被萧烈抚上耳侧，在眼角啄吻了一下，臊得他脸颊登时一红，立刻转过头去，把脸埋进枕头。

萧烈在他后颈吻了一口，流氓地一勾嘴角，“昨晚你明明舒服得要个不停，怎么爽完了就翻脸不认人？”

简晰拼命往床边缩，然而萧烈就像块胶布一样紧跟着黏上来，手还不停在他胸腹游走。

“你还记不记得昨晚的事？嗯？记不记得？”萧烈不依不饶地逼问。

“不记得！你躺远点！”简晰被逼急了，屈肘狠顶在萧烈肩膀上，却忘了他那根东西还插在自己后穴，这一顶带动他阴茎大幅抽动，激得简晰直接泄出一声呻吟。

萧烈坏笑一声又插进去，附上简晰耳畔，低声道：“真不记得了？那我告诉你。你昨晚怎么做都不够，哭哭啼啼黏着我，做了五次晕过去了——”

“别说了！”简晰把头蒙进被子里，声音都因羞愤而颤个不停。

萧烈见好就收，隔着被子抱住他，沉声道：“那你说你喜欢我，你还记得吗？”

简晰微微一颤。

“不记得也没关系。”萧烈认真道，“我喜欢你。你愿意也喜欢我吗？”

被子里没了动静，萧烈轻轻扯开简晰蒙在头上的被子，然后看到他背对着自己，微微点了点头。

简晰点了头又觉得局促，刚想说点什么辩解，后穴猛然一胀，里面那根粗硬的东西紧跟着抽动起来。

“你干什么！不能再做了，”简晰剧烈反抗，“停下——嗯！”

萧烈勃发的凶器直捣在他阳心上，双臂紧紧箍住怀里挣扎的人，“就做一次……”

简晰的抵抗渐渐软了下去，萧烈掰过他脸颊，顶开唇齿，疯狂勾缠那樱桃味的小舌。

“我爱你……我爱你简晰。”萧烈把他死死按进怀里。


	3. 27

他意识到自己的行为有多恶劣，自责地狠攥住拳，刚要转身，忽然觉得那股百合花香越来越浓，紧接着就听到虞子期急促地喘息起来。

“你怎么了？！”凌岳猛地坐起来握住他的肩膀。

虞子期艰难地睁开眼，眉头紧紧蹙起，紧咬着下唇抬眼睨向凌岳。

这眼神让凌岳浑身一颤，只见那双桃花眼中汪着水，视线说是凌厉却又融了几分煎熬和情|欲，似是清醒，又似是混沌。

在扑天盖地的百合花香中，凌岳恍然明白，虞子期发情了！怎么会突然这样？

凌岳只听耳膜嗡嗡作响，浓郁香甜的花香从每个毛孔渗透，融进血液，冲进心脏，最后汇成滔天洪水，直贯下|腹。

他用尽所有力气维持住理智，就在这时，他被狠力一拉，噗通压到了虞子期身上。

虞子期狠力拉扯着自己睡袍领口，锁骨胸膛隐约暴露，身体难耐地晃动，若有若无地蹭在凌岳身上。

凌岳仿佛听到脑中绷到极致的弦啪地断了，浓郁的咖啡味信息素味爆炸一般涌出。

他一把抓住虞子期撕扯领口的双手，狠狠按到他脸颊两侧，低头凑近，声音因为喘息而低哑颤抖：“我帮你临时标记……可以吗？”

虞子期迷蒙中好像听明白了他的话，痛苦地点了下头。

再也没有任何思考，凌岳抚上他的脖颈，低头狠吻了下去。

仿佛一点星火迎风暴涨，火势顷刻燎原，热浪翻滚，遮天蔽日。

撕咬、勾缠、追逐。咖啡味在百合花香的唇舌间肆虐。

凌岳感觉所有氧气都被抽空，全世界恍惚只剩下眼前这一张染着飞红的脸。

“子期……”凌岳贴在他耳畔，“子期……”

“唔……”虞子期被吻得缺氧，挣扎着想要推开，却被凌岳按住后脑，更深、更狠地索取。

凌岳握上虞子期攥着领口的手，温柔却不容反抗地一点点拉开，然后探进敞开的前襟，在细腻的胸膛上来回抚弄，最后滑至肩头，唰啦剥掉已经松散的睡袍。

骤然暴露的身体让虞子期冷不丁一激灵，凌岳却根本不给他反抗的机会，一边掠夺着他的唇舌，一边按着他肩头，一点一点把他压倒在地上。

“嗯……唔……”漫长的舌吻让虞子期无法呼吸，而双手都被凌岳死死摁着，让他连一丝推拒的余地都没有。舌头被狠狠顶弄、纠缠，激吻带起一波波淫靡水声，津液不受控制地从嘴角划下，一丝难耐的酸麻从舌尖蔓延至全身，最后汇集在小腹深处。

虞子期不受控制地轻哼出一声，腰肢跟着前后摆动。这副动情的模样看得凌岳下身猛地一紧。他长吸一口气才堪堪守住精关，随即两指一捏，在虞子期乳尖上一阵快速揉弄。

“啊！”虞子期脊背猛地绷直，纤长脖颈长长仰起。凌岳眸色一沉，手下动作不停，同时俯身探出舌尖，往他另一侧乳尖上舔弄起来。

“啊……啊！”两边乳头同时的刺激，让虞子期泄出一声高过一声的呻吟，他拼命推着凌岳的头，却反换来更快更狠的舔弄。

“给我放开！你这个……小兔崽子——啊！”

凌岳猝然咬上了他的喉结，刺激得虞子期声音都变了调，“你个混蛋……”

虞子期的责骂反倒更激起了凌岳的血性，他顺着虞子期喉结，一路吻上已经微肿的下唇，忽地一咬，在虞子期的呻吟还没来得及发出时，狠狠封住了他的嘴，紧跟着又是一轮翻云覆雨的唇舌搅弄。

凌岳边吻边伸进虞子期半遮半露的衣襟，在他胸膛上迷恋地抚弄揉捏，转眼把白皙皮肤蹂躏出道道指痕。

虞子期起初的抵抗渐渐被情欲压倒，百合花香大股涌出，他开始难耐地扭动身体，下身有意无意地蹭过凌岳的腹肌。可即便这样，酥痒还是得不到缓解，反而越积越多。他不受控制地勾起双腿，藤蔓一样攀上凌岳腰身。真丝睡袍下摆唰啦滑下，露出大片白皙、紧致的长腿。

凌岳猛地一僵，一股热流从被虞子期勾住的地方直打下身。他狠狠攥住双拳，指甲掐紧皮肉才勉强忍住射精的冲动。

而虞子期被情潮吞噬，根本注意不到凌岳的挣扎，只对他忽然停下亲吻感到不满，于是手脚同时一用力，噗通一个翻身，把凌岳反压到了身下。

凌岳大惊，“你干什——”

“闭嘴。”虞子期不给他机会说完话，一把捏住他下巴，低头封住了他的唇，勾着舌头一阵挑弄。

“唔……”凌岳登时脊椎一麻，虞子期的吻技竟然这么好？！他只不过在凌岳舌头上轻轻挑逗了几下，凌岳就觉得整个身子都被吻酥了。

虞子期伸进凌岳T恤，一路从他腹肌打圈摸到胸肌，然后又从另一侧胸口摸回小腹，纤长手指在人鱼线周围一阵挑弄后，随即猝然滑进裤缘。

“！！！”

凌岳浑身一绷，就在他要拉开虞子期手腕时，那肆意挑逗的手指却并未如期碰到勃发的凶器，而是贴上凌岳大腿内侧，在那一小片嫩肉上来回抚弄挑拨，时不时擦过旁边硬挺着的欲望。这若即若离的挑逗，却比直接的套弄更让凌岳气血贲张，虞子期每撩拨一下，他下腹就似有一股岩浆凶猛冲顶。

醇厚的咖啡味一股一股翻涌而出，和百合花香融解在一起，调和成越发令人迷乱的气息。

凌岳根本无法克制自己的情欲，情不自禁地探进虞子期早已凌乱不堪的睡袍，摸上他后腰，在记忆中纹着虞美人的位置迷恋地抚按揉捏。

虞子期舒服又难耐地哼了一声，长眉微蹙，含水的桃花眼微微眯起，纤长脖颈后仰，露出微凸的喉结。被汗水打湿的鬓发贴在耳侧，把两颊潮红衬得越发魅惑诱人。

凌岳感觉心脏被狠狠一捏，吻上他的耳廓，一边粗喘，一边动情道：“子期……你好美……”

“我爱你……我爱你……子期……”，凌岳的声音因情欲而低哑得可怕。他一手抚摸着虞子期后腰，另一手隔着内裤，时轻时重地揉弄他早已翘起的分身。

“嗯……嗯！”虞子期猛一阵痉挛，一下下摆腰把下身往凌岳手里送，“快点……嗯……摸那里……”

凌岳目光一沉，手下忽一用力。

“啊！”虞子期竭力翘起臀，一股热流打湿了内裤，随即整个人软进了凌岳怀里。

凌岳看着这个自己渴慕的人毫无抵抗的软在自己身上，下身瞬间涨的发痛，手不受控制地滑进他内裤，探向臀缝中间隐秘的小穴。

就在这时，虞子期的身体动了一下，凌岳被欲火占据的大脑倏地回神，眼前景象轰然冲击神识。自己在干什么？！愧悔和自责席卷而来。自己明明只打算帮虞子期度过发情期，怎么竟然被欲望冲昏了头脑，在他发情的时候趁人之危！

凌岳立刻错开视线，一把拉起虞子期凌乱的睡袍，把他抱回了床上，然后头也不回冲向浴室。


	4. 44

凌岳只觉耳中嗡得一声，还不等反应，虞子期从沙发上一个起身，咚一声把他按到了地毯上。

“你喜欢我？”虞子期跨坐在凌岳腰间，按着他两肩逼问道。

凌岳呼吸急促，大脑一瞬间陷入昏沉，只盯着他的桃花眼，怔怔道：“喜欢。”

虞子期笑了笑，一手扯开他衣领，贴到他耳边低问：“那你想跟我做么？”

怦！！

凌岳感到心脏顷刻间几乎要炸裂开来，热流从小腹岩浆一样奔腾。他一把按住虞子期后腰，虞子期登时软进他怀里，随后他不由分说扣住虞子期后脑，发狂一般吻住那两瓣柔软的唇，撬开齿关，勾缠住湿滑的舌头一阵顶弄，然后在他唇瓣上撕咬、舔舐，像只饿久了的小兽。

两人粗重的呼吸相互交缠喷涌，虞子期被这倾盖而来却又毫无章法的激吻逼得呼吸不畅，但被按着后脑，根本无法挣脱。

忽然，虞子期在凌岳舌头上一咬，在他吃痛的瞬间夺回了主动权，舌尖轻轻扫过他上颚每处敏感点，在他正舒服时忽然往他舌底一点。凌岳按着他后腰的手猛地一紧。

虞子期知道他这是爽到了，眼里闪过笑意，又继续勾着他的舌头纠缠、顶弄，同时双手从他结实的腹肌一路摸到两胸。

凌岳的胸肌即便隔着一层警服，也摸得出那种坚实、勃发的气势。这让虞子期流连忘返，甚至有些沦陷，边吻边在他胸膛间游走，竟是越摸越起了情致。

凌岳像是感受到了他的动情，按在他腰间的手也跟着来回爱抚起来。两人吻得难舍难分，百合清甜和咖啡的苦涩四溢而出，又纠缠在一处。

虞子期一手从凌岳胸肌滑上侧颈，在耳后轻轻爱抚，同时把无名指探进他耳廓挑弄。

“！！！”凌岳浑身猛地一个激灵，刺激得险些呻吟出来。

“爽吗？”虞子期微微抬头，盯着他低声笑问。

凌岳紧咬着下唇不说话，虞子期又挑起他下巴笑道：“小色鬼连接吻都不会，别那么横冲直撞的，跟你家蠢狗一样。”

“怎么不说话？”虞子期一颗一颗解开凌岳制服前几粒纽扣，手从衣襟间探进去，挑逗式地摸上他的胸肌，笑道：“小屁孩第一次做紧张了？别怕，哥哥会好好疼爱你的。”

凌岳忽然攥住虞子期的手腕，一个翻身把他反压在了身下。

“我不是小孩。别把我当小孩。”他的语气压抑着咄咄逼人的雄性气势，却又透出一些alpha自尊被嘲讽的窘迫不甘。

虞子期由他压着自己，也不反抗，端详着他强忍情欲的神情，忽然屈膝顶了顶他两腿之间，笑道：“不是小孩？你怎么证明？”

凌岳眸色猛地一沉，一把抱起虞子期，大步走进卧室，咚一声把他扔到床上，双腿分跪在他腰间，居高临下睨着他，单手扯下领带，不等虞子期起身就捆住他双腕，绑在了床头。

“你个兔崽子敢绑我？松开——嗯唔！”

虞子期尾音倏地变了调。凌岳根本不等他说完，俯身就啃在了他侧颈，在细嫩的皮肤上又吮又舔，刺激得虞子期不停战栗。

“你给我……慢着点……”虞子期愤愤想骂人，可话一出口却裹挟着气音，那一丁点怒意反倒让他的声音更显情欲。

他的颈侧是及其敏感的地方，他也不知道凌岳是误打误撞，还是早就摸清了自己的敏感点，一上来就攻得自己毫无招架之力。

“兔崽子……你给我……松嘴……”虞子期急剧地喘息，双手大力挣扎下，挣开了领带的束缚，可却没有一丝力气抵抗凌岳。他感觉催情剂引发的情潮正翻江倒海般地涌来。

而凌岳就像没听到一样，一言不发，饿狼似的，埋头在虞子期颈侧凶猛地吮吻，同时双手探进他浴袍领口，按上他两肩，反复爱抚。

“哈……哈啊……”虞子期控制不住地微张开口喘息，“死小孩……没大没小的……唔！”

凌岳忽然从他颈侧吻上嘴角，在他斥责的同时封住了他的嘴。

“唔……”虞子期享受地哼了一声。

这回的吻不再像第一次那样毫无章法，凌岳学着虞子期之前的样子，先用舌尖轻柔地扫过他上颚敏感点，又无师自通地在他唇内壁上挑拨了两下，激得虞子期登时颤了一下。

虞子期完全没想到凌岳吻技提高这么快，明明几分钟前还生涩急躁，现在竟已经厉害到让自己受不了了。

然而还不等虞子期缓过来，凌岳忽然凶狠地勾住他的舌头，大肆勾缠、顶弄，在他口中肆无忌惮地扫荡。

“唔……唔！”虞子期被刺激得身体都弹了起来，可凌岳却一把将他按了回去，死死按住他的肩头，大掌一边抚摸，一边将他早已凌乱的浴袍沿着双臂剥下。

“嗯……嗯……”虞子期逐渐从侵略式的激吻中得了趣，反伸手勾住凌岳后颈，探出舌尖迷恋地索吻。两人的舌尖来回追逐，津液在唇舌间划出银丝。

“舒服吗？”凌岳低沉的声音混杂着粗重的呼吸，拍打在虞子期耳廓，让他不由颤了一下。

“还说不是小色鬼……”虞子期喘息着，眼神却仍旧含着挑衅的笑意，抬脚在凌岳已经胀起的下身揉按轻挑，“这种事学这么快……一看就不是正经小孩……”

凌岳剑眉压紧，忽然一把将虞子期翻了个个。

“你干什——啊！”虞子期脊背猛地一阵激灵。

凌岳一手掐着他的腰，另一手探进他浴袍，唰啦扯下他内裤，中指毫不留情地刺进了他早已湿润的后穴。

“哈啊……啊！”虞子期死死抓住床单，从未有过的奇异酥痒顺着穴口丝丝缕缕爬上每根神经，他甚至能听到令人脸红的淫靡水声。

“你给我出去！混小子……”

凌岳手下动作不停，同时俯身贴上虞子期后背，附上他耳根沉声道：“你已经发情了，还要我出去？”

虞子期浑身一个激灵，他全然想不到，凌岳怎么能用这么正直的语气说出这么恶劣色情的话？

虞子期嗔怒地回头，“没大没小的——”

“子期……”凌岳压着声音打断他，“我想要你。”

怦！！

虞子期头脑唰地一片空白。下一瞬，只见凌岳拉开裤链，勃发粗长的男根弹了出来。

“！！！”不可能的，不可能进的去的。虞子期下意识就想逃。然而还没等他动起来，那滚烫坚挺的东西已经抵上了他的穴口。

“不行……等等——啊！”

虞子期感觉后穴几乎要被撑裂开来，拼命往前爬，可腰被凌岳一掌捏住，根本半分也动弹不得。

“啊……啊嗯！”虞子期把床单抓出道道指痕，“别……别再进去了……呃嗯……太……太大了……”

然而凌岳根本不理会他的挣扎，死死扣住他的腰，轻缓却霸道地往里挺进。

虞子期的浴袍在挣扎中变得松散凌乱，后领顺着他手臂寸寸下滑，露出大片泛着潮红的白皙脊背，直到腰臀间冒出一瓣艳红的花瓣。

凌岳眸色猛地一沉，唰一把扯下浴袍，一朵烈焰焚烧般的虞美人暴露在视线下。这是凌岳第一次看到虞美人纹身的全貌。

深绿色的花枝从虞子期右边大腿根盘绕而上，蔓延进白嫩臀瓣间最隐秘的地方，而后又向右攀折，在右侧腰臀过渡的凹陷处，开出一朵摄人心魄的红花。

“嗯！”虞子期后穴猛地一紧，感到插在里面的东西好像一瞬间又胀大了许多。

凌岳深吸了一口气，才堪堪压住下腹乱窜的精气，随即猛然耸腰，整根没入。

“啊！”虞子期整个身子都弹了起来，长长仰起脖子，大口喘息。

凌岳掐着他的腰，沉沉盯着那朵虞美人，在汹涌的情欲中，还升起了一丝难言的嫉妒。那伸向穴口的花枝，要不是自己插入时掰开了他臀瓣，是根本发现不了的。这么私密的位置，究竟是谁纹上去的？

凌岳保持着插入的姿势，贴上虞子期后背，沉声问：“纹身是谁纹的？”

虞子期没有回答。刚刚被插入的刺激让他还无法说出话。

凌岳压低眉头，惩罚性地抽插了两下，虞子期登时颤抖起来，“啊！别动……不行……我还不行……”

凌岳掐紧他的腰，又重复了一遍：“你的纹身是谁纹的？”

虞子期急剧倒气，“袁……袁邺让纹的——啊嗯！”

凌岳刚听到袁邺的名字就又狠狠插了一下。他早有猜想，但听到这个答案，果然还是不能接受。为什么是袁邺？袁邺算个什么东西，他凭什么碰虞子期的身体？！还是这么私密的地方，自己才是唯一能碰这里的人！

“袁邺亲手纹的？”凌岳还是不甘心地又确认了一遍。

“不是……纹身师纹的……”虞子期已经被他插得毫无招架之力。

凌岳一听，心情顿时又明朗起来，边抽插边问：“纹身师是omega还是alpha？”

“啊……啊……别动……太大了……”

凌岳反而抽动得更大力，“快说。”

“哈啊……啊……omega！”

凌岳心口堵得一口气骤然消散，随即一把捞起虞子期的腰，一边按在腰窝纹身上揉捏，一边大力肏干起来。

“啊！啊嗯……别捏那……我受不了……”虞子期颤不成声的呻吟混进大床吱呀的响声，却反而换来凌岳更快更狠的揉捏和肏干。

“太快了……好大……别捏那……”虞子期脚背紧紧绷起，大股百合花香滚滚溢出，“你这个死小孩……你……你给我等着！”

“嗯，我等着。”凌岳在他后颈啄吻了一口，紧跟着腰胯一沉，顶到了可怕的深度。

“啊！”虞子期后穴猛地一缩，身体一阵一阵抽搐起来。

凌岳眸色一沉，又试探着朝同一处顶了一下。

“啊嗯！”虞子期尾音都变了调，“你个死小孩……”

凌岳听他不停叫自己小孩，不满地皱起眉，然后深深顶到他敏感点，按着他腰窝道：“我年轻体力才好，才能让你爽。”

“你！”

凌岳不等他骂出口，手摸向他乳尖，猛地一捏，虞子期登时爽得呻吟出来。随即凌岳在他两边乳尖上同时点按挑弄，下身时轻时重地顶撞他阳心，每一下，都顶出一声破碎的呻吟。

起初异样的酸麻变成灭顶的快感，虞子期的意识渐渐沉沦进欲海，而忘我的沉醉后，他渐渐感到不够，身体最深处仿佛叫嚣着想要更多。

“嗯……再深点……狠一点……”虞子期不受控制地抬起屁股，不停往凌岳阴茎上撞，同时腰肢竭力下沉，一下下摆动，把下身往床单上蹭。

凌岳双眼微眯，一把捞起他的腰，不让他下身蹭床单，紧接着把阴茎稍稍抽离他阳心，反而在那一点周围打圈轻擦。

虞子期几乎快疯了，要是屁股往后顶凌岳，前面就得不到纾解，可要是往前蹭床单，后穴又空虚到受不了。

“嗯……干我里面……痒……”虞子期一边往凌岳茎身上蹭，一边伸手摸向自己下身。可刚要摸到，就被凌岳一把捉住，抽出皮带，又绑到了床头。

前后两处的酥痒同时折磨着虞子期，让他只能不停地摆腰。

“快点……快给我……”

“叫我的名字。”凌岳捏着他乳尖，又在他阳心周围蹭了蹭。

“啊！别捏……顶我里面……”

“叫我名字，叫对了就给你。”

“哈啊……哈嗯……凌……凌岳……给我……”

凌岳猛吸了一口气，腰胯猛一送，对着虞子期敏感点一阵大力肏干，同时在他后颈留下一个个殷红吻痕。

“啊！啊……还要……再重点……嗯……”

剧烈的快感一波一波冲刷着虞子期的神经，一股热流从下腹疾驰而上，而就在勃发的一瞬，出口忽然被一堵。

“啊！”虞子期剧烈挣扎起来，“放开……放开！”

凌岳抓过旁边的领带，捆在虞子期阴茎根部，掰过他的脸，在他嘴角啄吻两口，道：“求我。”

“什么……”虞子期已经完全无法思考他话里的意思。

凌岳小幅度在他阳心上又顶了顶，虞子期登时又颤抖起来，巨大的刺激让他眼中滚出生理泪水。

“求我让你射。”凌岳耐心地解释道，“你求我，我就让你高潮。”

虞子期手腕被捆在床头，拼命挣扎也无济于事，只能死死抓着栏杆，摆动起腰肢，“哈啊……嗯……让我高潮……”

“不对。求我让你高潮。”凌岳惩罚似的又捏了一下他乳尖。

“啊！”虞子期猛地仰起脖子。他两颊和前胸都被情欲染上一片潮红，爱液不断从马眼汩汩淌出，但根部被绑着，无论如何都纾解不了。

凌岳温柔地抚着他的脖子，“求我让你射，嗯？求我，你就可以舒服了。”

虞子期桃花眼里汪满了泪水，一汩一汩划出眼眶。“求你……让我射……”

凌岳喉咙一紧，一把扯开捆着他根部的领带，掰过他的脸狠狠吻了下去，一边勾缠他的舌头，一边快速抽插他阳心。

“唔……唔嗯！”虞子期一阵剧烈抽搐，一汩热流射出，同时后穴急剧收缩，深处潮涌，兜头冲刷凌岳下身。

凌岳浑身一抖，狠狠咬住虞子期后颈，插进最深处射了出来。

“嗯！”虞子期在滚烫的热流冲击下昏了过去。

“子期……我爱你……”


	5. 45

虞子期被剥得浑身只剩一条内裤半挂在脚踝，而凌岳除了拉开的裤链和先前被他扯乱的衣领，全身衣服都好端端地穿着。

虞子期足足昏睡了十分钟才悠悠转醒，可神思依旧不太清明，脸上和胸前的潮红丝毫未退，眼神也有些迷离。

凌岳狠狠咽了一口吐沫，但他心疼虞子期被做到晕厥，暗责自己没有分寸，于是努力压抑住自己又胀大的欲望，抚上虞子期侧脸，温声问：“去洗澡吗？”

“唔……”虞子期光着身子翻了个身，脚踝上挂着的内裤跟着打了个转。他迷迷糊糊蹭到凌岳怀里，顺势抱住他，含含混混道：“你给我洗……”

凌岳感到下身脉搏怦地一跳。

虞子期迷迷糊糊的以为他不愿意，又往他怀里蹭了蹭，不悦道：“死崽子……给我洗个澡……委屈你了？我没力气了……”

凌岳猛地倒吸一口气，一把揽起虞子期，一手托着他臀部，把他抱进怀里，大步朝浴室走去。内裤从虞子期脚踝滑落，大股精液顺着大腿淌了下来。

虞子期难受得扭了扭腰，头垂在凌岳肩头，半睡半醒道：“都是你的东西……你怎么那么能射？”

凌岳紧抿起嘴，唰啦打开淋浴间的门，一手托着虞子期臀部，另一手调好热水，然后扶着他站好，“可以洗了，我在外面，有事叫我。”

咚！

虞子期一把扯过凌岳按到淋浴间墙上，热水登时打湿了他浑身衣服，透出隐约的肌肉轮廓。

“你弄得我屁股里面全是你的东西，现在叫我自己洗？没良心的小东西。”虞子期贴在凌岳身上，双手攀上他湿透的制服，扯住领口唰啦扒了下来，纽扣稀里哗啦蹦了一地。

肌肤骤然相贴，虞子期舒服地哼了一声，双掌迷恋地抚上凌岳雄健的胸肌。

“小屁孩身材真好，我喜欢你的胸。”虞子期说罢在凌岳胸肌上吮吻起来，转眼留下几个吻痕，同时双手滑向他腹肌，几番爱抚后，指尖挑逗式地一边划圈，一边伸进他裤子里。

“！！！”凌岳呼吸猛地一颤，“等等！”

“还说要出去，”虞子期桃花眼挑起戏弄的笑意，“都硬成这样了，小色鬼。”

“别摸！”凌岳一掌按上虞子期手腕，虞子期却根本不理会他的阻拦，纤长手指隔着内裤布料，轻拢慢挑。凌岳登时浑身战栗起来，间或泄漏出几声粗喘。

“别害羞，哥哥会好好疼爱你。”忽然，虞子期双手攥住凌岳裤缘，唰一把将他内裤外裤全部扯了下来，紫红的性器瞬间弹出来。

“真色，射过一次还这么大，”虞子期指尖在他下身尖部轻轻挑弄，“小屁孩是不是欲求不满啊？”

啪！凌岳一把攥住了他的手腕，脱下自己内裤顺手就绑住他双腕，把他反按在墙上，捏起他侧腰强迫他撅起屁股，然后二话不说就肏了进去。

“啊！”虞子期剧烈挣扎起来，“兔崽子……嗯！你……给我出去！啊……啊嗯！”

“是你先撩拨我的……”凌岳一手按着虞子期后肩，一手紧掐他的腰窝，耸动腰胯，发狂一般大力肏干起来。

啪！啪！啪！快速的肏干声混着淋浴水声回响在狭小的淋浴间里。虞子期白嫩的臀肉转眼就被激烈的抽插拍红了。

“啊……啊嗯……啊嗯！嗯！”

虞子期被绑住的双手紧紧抓着墙，在布满水雾的瓷砖上留下道道指痕。凌岳宽大的手掌从他肩头摸上手臂，一路向上，覆住他紧按墙壁的手，然后插进之间，十指相扣。然而另一手却仍死死扣住虞子期腰肢，不给他丝毫逃脱的机会。

“慢点……慢点……嗯！”虞子期弯腰趴在墙上，屁股被掐得高高撅起，腰肢难以自制地晃动，“我要射了……要射了……嗯！你给我轻点——啊……嗯！”

虞子期话未说完，凌岳对准他阳心一阵疾速抽插，他浑身一颤，后背长长弓起，一道热流，射了出来。

“哈啊……哈啊……你个兔崽子……”虞子期大口喘息，忽然被凌岳掰过脸，勾起舌头一阵翻云覆雨般的深吻。

“唔……嗯……”虞子期享受地呻吟起来。

五分钟后，凌岳才终于放过他，而他的唇瓣已微微红肿，上面还沾着津液的晶莹润测。

“子期……”凌岳声音低哑，“我还没射。”

“！！！”虞子期这才意识到凌岳那根东西还插在自己里面，尺寸不仅丝毫没有缩小，反而还胀大了几分。

虞子期抬腿就要往淋浴间外冲，却被凌岳掐住腰肢，一把拉回了怀里。

“不行！我才射过！”虞子期拼命挣扎，“不能再做了！”

“不是才射，”凌岳毫不留情，“我已经让你休息五分钟了。”

“什么？！”虞子期想说刚刚的激吻也能叫休息？可还不等他反对，凌岳已经按着他小腹，强迫他后背贴上自己前胸。这样胸背相贴的姿势，让虞子期瞬间感受到了凌岳下身滚烫的热度。

“我用手给你弄出来吧？”虞子声音微颤，甚至有点求饶的味道。

然而凌岳却又变回了沉默寡言的样子，左臂箍着虞子期前胸，右手捞起他被绑住的双手，迫使他抬起双臂，小臂后弯，向后挂在自己后颈上。而由于十厘米的身高差，虞子期不得不点起脚尖，才能够得到凌岳后颈。这样的姿势等于把虞子期锁在了自己身前。

“你……干什么？”虞子期终于有些害怕起来。

凌岳贴上他耳根，用极具磁性的低音道：“让你爽。”

唰，虞子期瞬间整张脸都臊得通红。然而还不等他缓过神，下身猛地一个激灵。

凌岳轻轻撸下虞子期发尾松散的皮筋，另一手捉起他刚刚射过的下身，把皮筋在根部缠了两圈。

“你干什么！”虞子期剧烈挣扎，可双臂反勾在凌岳颈后，让他根本无法逃开，而凌岳空出了双手，轻轻松松就把他按了回来。

“你给我松开！没大没小的——啊！”虞子期还没骂完，凌岳就又顶了进去。刚释放过的虞子期根本受不了这样的刺激，顿时浑身打了一波颤。

而凌岳毫不怜惜，顶着他又往前走了两小步。虞子期比凌岳矮了大半个头，必须踮着脚才能勉强让插在里面的东西不会大幅磨蹭。可他刚射过，腿正酸软，刚迈一步，脚就一软，硕大的龟头登时撞击在内壁上。

“嗯！”虞子期整个人往前一软，却又被凌岳捏着要拉了回来，强迫性地站好。

“凌岳……”虞子期转过头，破天荒地主动叫了他名字，桃花眼里汪着水，用魅惑的神情望着他，“放开我……我用嘴给你做，好吗？”

凌岳喉结滚动，在虞子期认为就要成功时，他沉声道：“不行。”

说罢他抬手伸向淋浴开关，把花洒调成了密集型脉冲式冲水模式。

“你……要干什么？”虞子期下意识往后退，下一瞬，凌岳把花洒往下一掰，密集地水流正对着虞子期下身冲来。

“啊！啊嗯！啊嗯……嗯……嗯！”倾盖而来的刺激让虞子期不受控制地摆动腰肢，竭力想逃离水流的冲击，可身后被凌岳死死堵着，根本无处可逃。

“关掉……快关掉！嗯……”虞子期难耐地蹭着凌岳胸口，被反绑的双手紧紧攥起，生理泪水汩汩涌出。

脉冲淋浴频率时快时慢，水流时强时弱，频频变换却又毫无规律的刺激让虞子期几乎要疯了。刚刚射过的下身转眼又抬起头来。

忽然，原本徐缓的水流变成集中强力模式，正对着虞子期马眼冲刷。

“啊！啊嗯！”虞子期浑身剧颤，“凌岳……关掉……求你了……啊……啊！”

就在虞子期感觉又要高潮时，水流却骤然变缓，细细密密浇洒在茎身上，掀起一阵酥痒难耐的快感。

“嗯……嗯……”虞子期开始从中得了趣，一下下追随着水流款摆腰肢，想让细密淋浴更多地抚慰自己丝缕萦绕的欲望。

“凌岳……顶顶我里面……好痒……”刚射过又被玩弄的刺激过后，紧接着又升起一丝难言的、比单次高潮更令人渴望的快感。那感觉从身体深处隐隐滋长，叫嚣着想要更多抚慰。

凌岳低喘一声，一边揉着他腰窝，一边九浅一深地肏干起他阳心。

“嗯……嗯……嗯……”虞子期仰起脖子呻吟着，一声比一声高，腰也跟着前后摆动，不停想撞向凌岳阴茎，却每在快要撞到阳心的时候，被凌岳掐着腰抽开。

“嗯……干我……快一点，再重点……嗯……还要……”

虞子期转过头，探出舌尖索吻。凌岳卷起他舌头，风卷残云般扫荡掠夺。

“嗯唔……”津液不受控制地划下嘴角。

凌岳边吻边摸上虞子期胸口，一番爱抚后，突然在他两粒乳尖上一捏，虞子期登时一阵战栗。凌岳却根部不怜香惜玉，时而狠力揉捏，时而轻快挑拨，把两颗分红茱萸转眼蹂躏得红肿。

而这时，冲击虞子期下身的淋浴又变得狠力密集起来，虞子期一阵巨颤，要不是双臂挂在凌岳后颈，几乎就要摔倒下去。

凌岳看懂了他的反应，故意往他敏感点上疾速小幅地抽插起来，同时玩弄乳头的双手不停。

“啊！啊……不行了……要射……让我射……”虞子期下身淌出一汩汩爱液，可根部被皮筋绑着，怎样都打不到顶点。

“凌岳……”虞子期摆着腰，转头求饶般地啄吻，“我想高潮……给我解开……嗯……”

“不许射。”凌岳回吻了他一口，回答却毫不留情，同时还又顶了他阳心一下。

“啊嗯！”虞子期几乎崩溃，“我受不了了……让我射……求你……嗯……嗯！”

凌岳关了淋浴，解开他双手，把他抱回床上，让他跨坐在自己身上，揉捏着他的臀肉，命令道：“自己动。”

虞子期已经被情潮折磨得无法思考，按照凌岳的话就动了起来。

“嗯……嗯……”

紫胀的柱身在艳红的穴口里一进一出，每一下，都挤压出淫靡的水声。

凌岳靠坐在床上，赤红的双眼盯着在自己身上起伏的虞子期，双手还不停玩弄着他乳尖，却就是不肯抚慰一下他早已湿答答的下身。

“嗯……想射……”虞子期仰起脖子，娇喘声被一下下顶出喉咙。他下意识地摸向自己战栗的下身，却被凌岳一把拍开，“不许摸。”说罢又惩罚性地顶了一下他阳心。

“啊！别顶……”虞子期已经被快感折磨得跪不住，瘫软在凌岳身上，屁股一下下起伏，“我想高潮……”

凌岳在他胸前和脖颈上吮吻出几个吻痕，沉声道：“你以后不许叫我小孩。”

“嗯……不叫了……”虞子期一边松动臀部一边呻吟道。

“那我是你什么人？”

“嗯……嗯……想射……”

凌岳蹙起眉头，又往他阳心上一撞。

“啊嗯！”

“说，我是你什么人？”凌岳大力揉捏起他的腰窝。

“啊！别捏那里！”

“那就快说，”凌岳一边揉捏一边逼问，“我是你什么人？”

“嗯……男朋友……”

凌岳心脏和下身同时一跳，随即一个翻身把虞子期压到身下，推起他双腿一阵疾风暴雨般的肏干。

“啊……啊！啊嗯！”虞子期爽得眼泪汩汩淌出来，“我要去了……解开我……让我高潮……”

凌岳扯下绑着的皮筋，沉腰一耸，感觉好像顶开了什么大门一样，紧接着就感到身下虞子期急剧抽搐起来。

“嗯……嗯！不要，不要……那里……啊嗯……”百合花香滚滚四溢，瞬间弥漫整间屋子。

凌岳当下一颤，意识到自己顶开了虞子期生殖腔，随即再不迟疑，紧按他大腿，掰得更开，对着最深处疯狂抽插数十下。

“嗯！”虞子期紧紧弓起后背，一道热流射了出来。随后凌岳顿觉一汩水流兜头喷下，激得他再也把持不住，一个沉腰，在最深处释放了出来。


	6. 53

“唔……”施令飞感到双唇被轻柔舔过，随即齿关被撬开，一袭茶香卷进口腔，在上颚、舌尖一一轻抚，细柳扶风一样撩起丝丝酥痒，却又勾起心底更加炽烈的火。

就在施令飞几乎沉沦时，萧衍松开了唇，眼中晕着似笑非笑的光，轻声道：“这样才是接吻。”

施令飞听到心和大脑嗡一声炸开，腹间本已灼烧的欲望一瞬间奔涌。

他再也无法思考，一把将萧衍按在床沿，不管不顾地吻了起来。

“唔……”萧衍几秒内就被吻得上不来气。施令飞的舌头在他口中大肆挞伐，凶猛中又带着一丝笨拙的温柔。

“哈啊……哈啊……”萧衍急促地倒气，津液顺着嘴角划下，又在两人纠缠的舌尖勾出道道银线。

施令飞一边吻得忘情，一边抬手抚上萧衍肩头，唰啦扯下他身上的白色针织开衫，随即从下摆摸进他睡衣里。

“嗯……”萧衍难耐地仰起脖子，感受到施令飞炙热的手掌在自己胸口和腰腹大力抚弄，时不时擦过乳尖和后腰的敏感点，激起一波又一波战栗。

“令飞……你……别这么乱摸……”萧衍艰难地从喘息中挤出一句话，可话音还没落，就又被施令飞咬住了双唇。

施令飞渐渐找到了萧衍口中的敏感点，每一次扫荡都正中红心，刺激得萧衍呻吟连连，连腰都跟着晃起来。而施令飞还不罢休，一粒粒解开萧衍睡衣纽扣，唰啦扯下一边衣襟，把萧衍半边身子赤裸裸暴露在空气中。

施令飞缓缓松开唇，盯着歪在床沿的萧衍。他泛着水光的唇微张着喘息，眼睫微垂，半边身子裸露着，雪白的毛衫和睡衣斜挂在一侧臂弯，把里面的胴体衬托得越发白皙。紧致的腰线在衣摆间若隐若现，最后滑进紧束的腰带里，让人忍不住幻想里面的景色。

施令飞死盯着那道收进裤缘的腰线，根本无法移开，还不等他头脑反应，手就已经伸了出去。

“你……干什么？”萧衍反射性攥住施令飞伸向自己下身的手。

“哥哥……”施令飞的声音哑得像被砂纸磨过，“我想看你……哥哥……”

萧衍心脏猛地一缩，脸也跟着烧了起来。可不知怎么，他竟完全说不出拒绝的话，任由施令飞的手一点点伸向自己裤缘，慢慢解开腰带，然后把睡裤顺着自己腰间和大腿扯了下来。

在睡裤滑下的一瞬，萧衍感觉浑身都滚烫起来。而施令飞却还不满足，又继续扯开了萧衍内裤松紧。

怦！

萧衍浑身紧绷，却仍然没有阻止施令飞，内裤被一点点剥开，露出里面早已挺立的欲望。

“哥哥……哥哥你好美……”施令飞低哑的声音夹杂着粗重的喘息。

萧衍别开脸咬了咬嘴角，脸上的火直烧到了脖子，“说什么呢……”

“哥哥……我想要你……”施令飞蹭到他身侧，贴着他耳根道。

萧衍浑身一颤，攥紧了手道：“你想做什么就做，问我干什么……”

施令飞：“那不行，要哥哥同意了我才能做。”

萧衍紧咬住下唇，一时间竟不知道施令飞是太听话了还是故意戏弄自己。

“哥哥你不同意，我就不做了。”施令飞见萧衍不说话，又补充道。

萧衍紧蹙起眉头，自己被他弄成这副模样，他现在却来说不做，萧衍几乎可以确定施令飞是故意的了。

萧衍回头睨了施令飞一眼，半嗔半怒道：“同意！”

施令飞嘴角瞬间扬起，笑得和施小耶一样天真，甚至让萧衍觉得自己刚刚误会了他，可转眼施令飞就掐着萧衍的腰把他翻了个个按在床沿，下一瞬萧衍浑身一个激灵，一道电流从后穴直劈大脑。

“啊！”萧衍猛地仰起脖颈，跪在地毯上的腿险些软下去。

“哥哥……我……我弄疼你了吗？”施令飞贴着萧衍后背，声音听起来又委屈又慌乱，“我……我没有经验，我是第一次……”

萧衍有苦难言，明明遭罪的是自己，怎么倒反像是自己让他受委屈了似的。萧衍只得转头抚了抚他的脸，忍着痛道：“没事……你慢点就好……”

“嗯。”施令飞委屈巴巴地点点头，中指又开始一进一出。

萧衍蹙起眉头，起初的疼痛中渐渐升起一丝一样的酥麻，他甚至能感受出施令飞突起的指节，起起伏伏，在后穴中搅起变换的快感。

“嗯……”萧衍抑制不住，呻吟出声。施令飞立刻捕捉到这个信号，抽出手指，腰胯一沉。

“啊！”萧衍登时弓起腰肢，突如其来的巨大快感让他控制不住地颤抖起来。

“令飞……别……先别——嗯！”

施令飞根本不给萧衍反抗的机会，掐住他腰肢就大力抽插起来。

“嗯……嗯……”萧衍紧紧抓住床单，腰臀随着施令飞的动作前后起伏，大股茶香喷涌而出，和空气中早已浓郁的奶味交融。

“慢点……嗯……慢……唔……混小子……”萧衍的腿几乎快要跪不住，脱了一半的睡裤和内裤堆在膝弯，露出雪白的大腿和臀峰，上身的毛衫也还剩一只袖子挂在小臂上，紧撑着床沿的双臂让后背蝴碟骨显得愈发明显，这副将脱未脱的样子反倒把他衬得更添情欲。

“哥哥……哥哥……”施令飞紧紧环住萧衍的腰肢和胸口，每一下都恨不得冲撞到最深处。

“啊嗯！”萧衍忽然剧烈一颤，尾音都跟着变了调。

施令飞随即意识到，试探性地又往刚刚顶到的地方蹭了蹭。

“嗯！”萧衍长长仰起脖子，“别……别顶那里……”

施令飞贴上萧衍耳后，声音带着天真的喜悦，“哥哥喜欢这里？”

“没有……啊！”

施令飞完全不听萧衍的，对准那一点一阵疾风骤雨般的操弄。

“啊……啊……啊嗯！”萧衍根本抵挡不住这么密集的快感，一番抽插后立刻泄了出来。

“哥哥……”施令飞亲吻着软倒在床边的萧衍，双手抚弄着他胸膛和小腹，“哥哥舒服吗？”

萧衍无法从刚刚的快感中回神，完全理解不了施令飞的话，只含糊地应了一声。不知过了多久，他才渐渐清醒，发现施令飞还这样从后抱着自己。

“我洗个澡……”萧衍虚声道，刚要起来却又被施令飞抱了回去，紧接着意识到后穴中那个无法忽视的存在。

“你？！”萧衍几乎反射性想逃，却被施令飞死死箍住。

“哥哥……我还没射呢……”施令飞的声音听着委屈得很。

“不行，我不行了……”萧衍心道自己刚刚去过一次，再做岂不是要了自己的命？

“哥哥……”施令飞抱着萧衍的腰，“可是……我好难受……”

萧衍闻言心一软，就在他迟疑的一瞬，施令飞箍住他的前胸，沉腰一顶。

“啊嗯！”萧衍登时没了力气。

淫靡的水声混杂着皮肉拍打的声音，呻吟连着喘息，在整个房间缠绕缱绻。

“嗯……啊……你这个……混小子——啊！”萧衍浑身一软，下身被炙热的大掌攥住，上下套弄。

“放开……嗯……放开……”后穴和下身被同时刺激的快感，让萧衍几乎崩溃。而就在他想要逃离前后双重桎梏时，乳尖又被猛然一捏。

“嗯！”他双腿一软，却在瘫倒的一瞬被施令飞用小臂强行按向他胸膛。

“哥哥不准逃……”施令飞说完就在萧衍后颈吮吻啃咬。

“嗯啊！”萧衍感觉几乎所有敏感点都被施令飞同时刺激，灭顶的快感迅速吞噬理智，起初的抵抗渐渐变成迷恋，让他不断想要更多、更深。

“嗯……快点……”萧衍控制不住地摆动腰肢，想把阳心往施令飞下身上撞。

施令飞瞳孔一颤，一股喜悦涌上心头，随即又坏心眼地微微抽离了半寸。突如其来的空虚让萧衍难受地晃起腰，一边往后顶，一边伸手摸向自己下身。

施令飞以为萧衍对自己的技术不满，气鼓鼓地抓住他的手，感觉自己被鄙视了，“不行，哥哥不能自己摸！”

说罢，他握住萧衍的下身，时轻时重地套弄，同时在尖端打圈点压，随后又九浅一深地顶撞起后穴敏感点。

这样变换的刺激让萧衍瞬间缴械投降，一下下摆弄腰肢，呻吟一声高过一声。

施令飞忽然感到萧衍后穴一阵疾速痉挛，夹得他险些交代出去。他忙吸了一口气，同时意识到萧衍又要高潮了。

“嗯……嗯……”萧衍头脑一片空白，不停顶撞施令飞茎身，只觉一股热流从下腹迅速涨潮，可就在潮涌的一瞬，出口被忽然一堵。

“嗯！”萧衍的腰深深弓起来，“放开……”

“哥哥……”施令飞贴着他的后背紧紧抱着他，“哥哥舒服吗？”

“放开……”萧衍完全无法思考施令飞的话。

施令飞却像吃了秤砣，非要问出个答案，“哥哥舒服吗？舒不舒服？”他一边小幅度地顶着萧衍阳心，一边不厌其烦地问。

“嗯！嗯……”萧衍几乎要疯了，只能顺着他的话答，“舒服……”

施令飞眼中一亮，像只受到表扬的萨摩耶，然后吻住萧衍后颈，对准阳心深深一顶。

“啊！”萧衍一阵剧烈痉挛，和施令飞一起攀上了高潮。


End file.
